April Blue's
by neverbetter21
Summary: An engagement. A conversation. A surprise? Nothing is ever plain to the Ootori's. KyoXHaru.


Disclaimer: I do **not **own Ouran High School Host Club.

**April Blues**

*Knock. Knock.*

"Enter." A stern voice commanded behind the closed oak doors.

"Here goes nothing," murmured a young man as he gently opened the doors and entered.

"What brings you to my study, Kyouya; you should know that I do not like casual and impromptu visits if it is not of utmost importance." A man seated in a black leather office chair said.

Kyouya stood erect as he answered in a stoic manner, "This is of much importance, Father. My visit is regarding my engagement with Reina Sakamoto-san that you have arranged a few days ago."

"Oh, have you decided to marry her after getting your PhD this fall as her father suggested?" Yoshio Ootori replied with directness.

"No, Father. This talk is not meant to decide the date of the wedding."

"Well, what of it?"

"Father, I refuse to marry Sakamoto-san."

The Ootori patriarch looked at his third son in a threatening manner clearly disappointed with his statement. However, the young man continued to stand with confidence, unflinching from the look that his father was giving him.

"Kyouya, the Sakamoto's are an influential and wealthy family and this marriage will merit our family ten-fold.

"I am well aware of that Father."

"Then this conversation is over. Now, leave the room." The older Ootori bellowed before resuming with his paperwork.

Kyouya remained where he stood and took a deep breath. He knew talking would not work as he knew his father was intent in keeping this pathetic engagement. Even though Kyouya had a sense of familial loyalty and he worked hard for years to be in his father's good graces. However, this is one matter he could not comply with and he would even give up being the son of Yoshio Ootori if his father continued to jostle him into marrying that Sakamoto girl.

"Father, I love someone else that is why I refuse to marry Sakamoto-san."

"Kyouya, love is not a factor when it comes to business, you of all people should know that. Does this girl that you 'love' have a quality worthy of the Ootori family?"

"Yes."

"Pray tell, who is this fine young woman that you speak highly of?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"That commoner!" Yoshio shouted. "You plan on marrying a girl of low influential and financial status. Your insolent action would be the downfall of the Ootori Empire."

"I know of the consequences, Father, that is why I am also here to renounce myself as an Ootori. I cannot force myself to leave Haruhi she is more important to me than being anything else this family could ever offer."

Yoshio, once again, stared straight at his son. The look that crossed his face that moment was that of deep contemplation, however, this was broken immediately as he resumed doing his unfinished paperwork.

"Well, Kyouya, you have distracted my work for the longest of time and I have decided to respect your decision. I do not need an idealistic son but a submissive one. You are hereby, disowned by your title as the third son of Yoshio Ootori. You may now leave."

"Yes, Ootori-sama." Kyouya said as he bowed before turning to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kyouya."

"What is it, sir?"

"April fools"

"Yes, Sir. April fools."

Before Kyouya placed his hand on the door knob, a sudden realization dawned on him. The conversation that he just had with his father and supposedly the engagement had been all an act. A gag. Then Kyouya turned around and walked back to his father's desk.

"What do you mean by April fools, Father? That the engagement, the renouncement, and our conversation have all been just a gag?"

"Technically, yes, except for the engagement part. It was real, however, I already told them you had a fiancée, but I asked them to go along with this elaborate gag hence the semi-authenticity of the situation. I have already known about your relationship with Fujioka-san for a long time and I did not say anything because it did not give me any merit."

"Well that was not a surprise but Father why play a gag on me?"

"You are not the only one who keeps correspondence with Ranka-san. He dared me to do this, and you know that I do not back down on challenges." The business magnate responded with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. I shall take my leave now, Father. I need to go somewhere."

"Yes, of course. And Kyouya, no hard feelings?" Yoshio asked as he extended his arm for a handshake.

"No hard feelings." Kyouya responded as he shook his father's hand.

**A few minutes later at Haruhi's apartment…**

**"**Hey, Kyouya. How did the talk with your father go?" a young, brown-haired woman asked as Kyouya settled in the couch.

"Just fine, Haruhi." Kyouya responded as he kissed her cheek. "I almost believed the gag father was going to pull."

Haruhi chuckled. "Aren't you glad I told you about it?"

"Yeah, thank you." Kyouya said as he moved closer to envelop her in an embrace. "I'm glad your dad is such a talker."

"Now that I think about it, did you tell your father that you knew about his prank all along?"

"Not really."

**Back at the Ootori Mansion**

Yoshio Ootori sighed as he finally finished his paperwork. He was really glad that his son believed the prank he pulled which will make that Ranka pay up since he did the dare. Truth be told he didn't expect that his third son would be that gullible but that was to be expected since he had never played a gag on his son or anyone else for that matter. As he finished cleaning up his desk, Yoshio received a text message on his cell phone which he kept inside his desk drawer when he did his paperwork. When he tried to pull open the drawer, he found that it was stuck. After a few seconds of pulling, the drawer finally budged to Yoshio's horror. Because the moment the drawer opened a flurry of flour hit him square in the face. He was about to fire all of his house staff but vetoed against it when he read the text message:

_Father,_

_This is a traditional way of pranking someone on April fool's day._

_I knew all along about the gag you pulled on me as I was informed _

_Earlier. So the joke is actually on you. April Fools._

_Remember, Father, when it comes to pranks_

_I am always two steps ahead. _

_Kyouya_

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction on OHSHC. The characters are somewhat OOC so I apologize for that. Reviews and constructed criticisms are welcome. Belated April fool's =)


End file.
